defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
E.G.E.O. Unit
Elixirated Goblinetec Enhanced Organism - E.G.E.O. The Unit project was an amalgamation of Goblin Engineering & Dark Alchemy, granting a subject with Goblinetec Technology™ & Elixerated Concotions™ which enhanced the chosen subject in numerous ways. The E.G.E.O. Unit was brought about to gather, recover and acquire resources faster and more efficiently than before. Subjects were chosen based on their current skillset, combat prowess and overall hardiness. History With the New Plague advancements not advancing as quickly as she deemed, Sylvanas Windrunner appointed Master Apothecary Faranell to seek alternative ways to gather, recover and acquire resources faster to aid the research and development into the New Plague. With Master Apothecary Faranell leading the experiments he appointed Junior Apothecary Temperance 'Bones' Ellison to be his second in leading the R&D of the E.G.E.O. Unit. Faranell had used Goblin Engineering on past experiments and thus a deal was struck with Nixx Sprocketspring to supply all parts needed. This combined with the overall knowledge of Elixirs and Alchemical processess of The Apothecary the E.G.E.O. Unit was brought to fruition. Subjects to be used as Operatives were chosen from soldiers of The Defilers to Preachers of The Forgotten Shadow. Many subjects physically couldn't take the implant process due to excess decay, whilst only a small could withstand the arduous implant process, the stress on their already unbalanced psyche could not. Madness inevitably set in, and often those subjects were never heard of again. The were around 58 subjects that went under the surgeons knife and from that number only 5 were successfully integrated with their enhancements. Master Apothecary Faranell deployed the E.G.E.O.s across Azeroth for many years, gathering important resources and intel in advancing the New Plague. The Unit was blasted by a small sector of The Apothecary (lead by the newly appointed Apothecary Putress) for it's failure to deliver sufficient advancements in the process of the New Plague. Funding for the E.G.E.O. Unit would slowly dry up and the on-going maintenance needed for optimum performance of the operatives would slacken as Apothecary Putress gathered more and more support implementing his own methods in advancing the New Plague. It was during this time that each E.G.E.O. would find a use for his or her enhancements, utilising them for the overall Forsaken gain. It was soon after Putress was appointed as Grand Apothecary Putress that the shutdown of the project came about. The 5 E.G.E.O.s were cast from The Apothecary to fend and keep maintenance by themselves, some were never heard from again, where as others have gone on to be productive members of Forsaken society. Many schematics and other documentation for the project was archived, but with the Wrathgate events and the following Kor'Kron policing The Undercity the Apothecarian Archives have either been destroyed by the overseers or hiden by Forsaken loyalists. Affiliates Master Apothecary Faranell: '''Heading up the overall project Faranell was crucial to it's advancement. '''Junior Apothecary Temperance 'Bones' Ellison: '''Faranell's assistant, Implemented regular maintenance and upgradings to the subjects. '''Grand Apothecary Putress: '''Started to spread propoganda which eventually lead to the closure of the project. E.G.E.O. Special Operatives '''Module Unit 127598 - Zarick 6.9 A long standing elite soldier of The Defilers, Warrior tenacity coupled with anger issues Zarick 6.9 (last known maintenance upgrading code) lead the Unit. MIA Module Unit 051175 - Visceril Module Unit 567218 - Archbishop Dolean 7.0 Shadow follower and loyal Forsaken activist. Utilising his Shadow teachings and dark casting elixir's, this priest could extract any intel needed from within a mind. KIA Module Unit 768294 - DMX the Darkener 5.6 Cunning, ruthless and formidable, this dark magister instilled fear into all. MIA Module Unit 058971 - Vyral 3.0 A firm follower of the Forgotten Shadow, this Dark Ranger holds no bounds to her craft. MIA Implanted Enhancements A selection of the varied implants, elixirs and tech used with the project: Gyrokinetic Khoriumnite Power Core™ (G.K.P.C.) Used to power Apothecary E.G.E.O. Units. Extremely volatile if kept still. The user overcomes this by applying a T.O.T.E.M. nearby. Due to the design the shelf-life is 3 weeks, but the output power is only nominal to power the user. Nomex Odour System Engager™ (N.O.S.E.) Nasal Implant. Enhances the users sense of smell. Able to separate the pheromones from an Orc and Kodo, over 200 yards away if downwind. Extremely Aware Reverberating Systems™ (E.A.R.S) Hearing Implant. Enhances the users hearing awareness. very fragile. Entrance Yxentry Enhancement Sytems™ (E.Y.E.S.) Engineered Orbit Socket Implant. Enhances the users visual awareness. Has the ability to zoom upto 500 yards away, with an additional tweaking possible to zoom upto 700 yards. Capable of Night Vision this hardware also has the potential to enhance the users field of vision of upto 90 degrees. Fore Arm Mounted Assault Socket™ (F.A.M.A.S.) Seated within the users forearm the F.A.M.A.S. will breach the flesh and fire a small light weight rocket. The user develops scarring and burn marks which denotes the breaching to be quick, effective and well hidden. Scorch marks develop on upper arm would be from the launch of the rockets: *'1. Direct Enabled Assault Detonator™ (D.E.A.D.)' Single Light-Weight Rocket, Non Multi Directional, 50 yard range. *'2. Single Type Unguided Non-penetrating iNcapacitating Emblazed Detonator™ (S.T.U.N.N.E.D)' Single Light-Weight Cluster Rocket, Multi Directional, 50 yard range, Breaks apart in mid air to send 50 Cobalt darts to ground level incapacitating enemies with it's 3 yard radius. Foot Applied Nitro-boost™ (F.A.N.) Ankle Implant. Enhances the users speed for a short period. The boost from these are quite substantial, although prolonged use is available, they will overheat easily due to there compact size which naturally brought on increased failure rate. Tall Oscillating Totemic Energy-emitting Machination™ (T.O.T.E.M.) With the user being still for a prolonged period of time the G.K.P.C. will start to fail, resulting in overheating making it unstable and volatile. The T.O.T.E.M. is deployed and starts to output a light audible sonic wave which keeps the G.K.P.C. stable. Note that most humanoids may feel nauseous due to the effects the sonic wave has on the internal organs. Active Combat Camouflage Field™ Allows the user to enter the Infra Green spectrum, allowing the Operative to to be partially invisible to parts of the electromagnetic spectrum. Toxious Elixir™ Using different mixes and grades the Apothecary can enhance certain aspects of the user. Mithril Tubes™ Mithril laced tubes allow the transfer of fluids, Utilising the Module Unit Mobile Pump™ Module Unit Mobile Pump™ Filters and pumps the Elixir through Mithril Tubing™ to complete the Elixiration process Gallery Category:Forsaken Category:Rogues Category:Horde Category:Engineers Category:Goblins Category:Lordaeronians Category:Alchemists